A Boy Named Arthur
by Pheonix Ashes
Summary: On his birthday, Heero reflects on his past, before he became the cold-blooded assassin known as Heero Yuy. R/R


Disclaimer: Nope, Gundam Wing ain't mine.  
  
This is a kinda sad story about Heero's past and how he got to be the person he is in the show. I don't really like Relena, so she isn't mentioned here. Bear with me, I'm new. R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Boy Named Arthur  
  
By Pheonix Ashes  
  
~ * ~ .. ~ * ~ = Flashbacks/Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero Yuy glanced at the day circled in red on the calendar. November 11. His birthday. Today was his birthday. Normally, people used their birthdays for rejoicing and celebration. Heero Yuy used it for mourning.  
  
He opened his drawer, the one he NEVER let anyone touch, and pulled out a small picture frame. A girl, looking to be about fifteen, smiled out of the picture. Heero stared at the picture as the memories came flooding back..  
  
A little boy stood in the middle of the dark corridors. The man that had brought him here from the streets had now gone. The brown haired young boy didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he just stood there waiting. Then, he heard light footsteps coming towards him. A young girl, maybe a year or two older than him stood in front of him.  
  
~ * ~ " Hello," she said. " Are you new here?"  
  
New? Yes, he was new. The boy nodded.  
  
" Well, what's your name?" she asked. " I'm Morgan."  
  
Name? The boy shook his head. He never had a name. He had always been just a nameless, faceless boy on the streets of the colony L1. " I don't have one," he replied.  
  
Red eyes blinked curiously at him. " You don't?" the girl repeated. Suddenly, understanding registered in her eyes. " Oh," she exclaimed softly. " The doctor hasn't given you a name yet." She paused and looked at him inquiringly. " Hmmm, you must be really new then," she said.  
  
The six-year-old boy looked at her in confusion.  
  
" Well, you see," she explained, " the doctor usually gives us code names after a little while. He told me that my name is named after a powerful sorceress from the past, Morgan LeFaye." " I know!" she exclaimed. " You can be called Arthur. He was a great king from the past and he was Morgan's brother I think." She smiled delightfully. " That's right, you can be my little brother! Come on Arthur, I'll show you around."  
  
And so, the boy named Arthur was born. He slipped easily into the identity and followed Morgan around, a silent, devoted shadow. She was the only one to ever care about him, to take care of him and she was the only one he had ever cared for. Dr. J's training was difficult and he often got beaten or starved for doing things wrong.  
  
However, when he had blown up his first building and wept over the lives he had ended, Dr. J was not pleased at all. Morgan had stepped forward and told the doctor that it was her fault. She took the blame and therefore was beaten and starved for 3 days. ~ * ~  
  
Heero thought back to the day she had returned from the 'dark room' where Dr. J had starved and punished her.  
  
~ * ~ Arthur edged slowly over to where Morgan was. He could see the angry red welts on her arms from the lashings she had gotten, all because of him. The ice-blue haired girl didn't even notice him by her side, until Arthur reached out a hesitant hand and touched her arm. Morgan looked up at her frightened little 'brother'.  
  
" Does it hurt?" Arthur whispered, his eyes wide with fear and concern for his sister.  
  
" No Arthur," Morgan assured him. She managed a weak smile, before wincing at the pain that still throbbed with every heartbeat. " Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
" No," Arthur answered. He knew his sister was in pain, but he didn't know what he could do to ease it.  
  
" Good." Morgan sighed. " Arthur, I am very tired right now. Let me sleep for a little while, ok?"  
  
" Ok," Arthur agreed and silently moved away.  
  
So it was like this for about 8 years. Finally, they were approved by Dr. J and his scientists for the Gundam project. However, before Operation Meteor was agreed on, Arthur and Morgan went on many missions together. They were almost inseparable.  
  
When Arthur got his code name as Heero Yuy from Dr. J, Morgan ignored it and continued to call him Arthur.  
  
" You'll get into trouble for calling me that Morgan," Heero told her once.  
  
She shrugged and simply answered, " You will always be my little brother." When they were completing missions however, she always called him 'Heero'.  
  
She was the only part of him that was still human. She was the one that kept him from becoming a cold, ruthless killing machine. However.~ * ~  
  
" However all good things must come to an end," he murmured. Heero's hands tightened on the portrait frame as he recalled the moment in time that had changed him forever.  
  
Their mission this time was to destroy a large resource plant that was secretly manufacturing and upgrading Leos for the Earth's Sphere Alliance. As they headed out in their Gundams, Heero's nerves kept telling him that something was wrong. Something was going to happen; he just knew it.  
  
And sure enough, the unthinkable happened. They had successfully annihilated the plant and were just heading back to base when suddenly 30 or 40 Leos appeared to surround them.  
  
" Dammit!" Morgan growled. " It was a trap!" Heero saw her face pop up on his screen. " Heero! Get away from here! They cannot catch us alive or else the project is ruined! Go Heero!"  
  
Since she was the senior of the two of them, Heero followed the orders he had been given. He sped away from the Leos and picked off the ones that dared follow him. When he was about 100 meters away from the ring of Leos, he stopped. He looked back and was surprised to find that Morgan did not make a run for it.  
  
" Oh no," he gasped as the realization of why his 'sister' had ordered him to leave. As if to confirm his fears, Morgan's face appeared on his screen.  
  
" Heero," she smiled. " Goodbye."  
  
" No, no," Heero gasped. " Morgan."  
  
The face on his monitor twisted with pain. " Arthur," she whispered. " My dear little brother. Good luck."  
  
Her Gundam erupted with a blinding white light that Heero had to shield his eyes from even at that distance.  
  
" MORGAN!" And with that sorrowful cry that pierced through the dark space around him, the boy named Arthur died too, with his dear sister on the battlefield. Now in his stead was the ruthless, and cold assassin, Heero Yuy. And on that day, November 11, the true Heero Yuy, the emotionless pilot of the Wing Gundam, was born. ~ * ~  
  
The present day Heero Yuy looked again at the pale, red-eyed girl with frost blue hair smiling out at him from the miniature photograph. A lone tear made its way down his cheek as he whispered a single name, " Morgan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Sniff* Thatz all! Was it good? Check out my other story too pleaz! Thanx!  
  
Oh yah, tell me if you guys want a sequel. Buh bye. R/R! 


End file.
